The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some printing devices are configured with a feature known as “locked printing” to provide control over the printing of electronic documents. When the locked printing feature is enabled for print data, also known as a print job, which is sent to such a printing device the printing device stores the print data identified as locked print data, and does not immediately process the print data for printing. The printing device also stores information about the print data, such as a print job name for the print data and authentication information for accessing the print data on the printing device. A user gains access to print jobs stored on a printing device through a user interface on the printing device. The user enters the authentication information, and the printing device grants the user access to the print jobs stored on the printing device that are associated with the entered authentication information.
When a user gains access to locked print data on a printing device, the user interface of the printing device generally displays the print data as a list of print jobs with each print job identified by an associated print job name. However, if the user has sent a particular document as locked print data to the printer multiple times, then the printing device displays multiple print jobs with the same print job name because the print jobs that represent the particular document generally have the same print job name. As such, it is difficult for a user to ascertain which print job of the various displayed print jobs associated with the particular document to process for printing. Furthermore, a multiplicity of print jobs corresponding to a particular document may cause other print jobs to be crowded off a small user interface of a printing device, thus requiring the user to scroll the user interface in order to find print jobs toward the end of the list of displayed print jobs.